Acércate un poco más
by Am3li3
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si por error ves algo que ni en lo más recóndito de tu ser planeabas ver...? ¿Y qué sucedería si te vuelves un obsesionado por aquel simple error? Descubre lo que podría llegar a pasar por alguna jugarreta del destino Capítulo 1 ..::Error::.
1. Error

-Acércate…- Murmuró acariciando el látigo que tenía en sus manos. Temeroso, se acercó. Ese látigo brillaba bajo la luz de un ardiente fuego. Un silencio abrumador invadía la sala. Sólo la chimenea lo rompía, con pequeños chasquidos provenientes de los leños que pronto, serían cenizas.

Se podía ver una figura oscura sentada en el sillón frente al calor del fuego. Y al aludido acercársele. Una mano se extendió desde el sillón dejando ver una mano enguantada con cuero, que irónicamente hacía juego con el látigo. Tomó el rostro de aquel rubio que sólo estaba cubierto por una bata, e hizo que éste lo mirara a los ojos.

-¿Tienes idea… de por qué te compré?- Se hizo oír de nuevo aquella voz. La mano de su propietario acariciaba con delicadeza la mejilla de su subordinado.

_Pero… ¡¿Qué demonios..?!_

-N-no señor…- Habló por primera vez el rubio. Un enfoque de la cámara hizo notar los ojos de este. Era de un azul zafiro intenso.

-Ya veo…- Murmuró nuevamente aquella voz. Sonaba extrañamente… ¿Sensual? De pronto la mano que lo acariciaba tironeó del ojiazul haciendo que este se sentara sobre las piernas de su amo, enfocándolo por primera vez. Su piel era tan blanca como la leche o como la harina. Y su cabello y ojos eran azabaches, brindando un destacado contraste. Era una persona de belleza natural, con sólo mirarla uno se podría quedar media hora viéndolo. Envidiado por muchos. Éste sonrió de forma un tanto malévola. El rubio sólo podía mirarlo con temor en sus orbes zafiros. La mano de su amo, que al principio lo había acariciado suavemente, ésta vez tomó al rubio y bruscamente tironeó la bata, dejando su hombro desnudo al descubierto. El ojiazul no pudo evitar estremecerse como un pequeño animalito asustado, cubriendo sus mejillas de un intenso rojo carmín.

-Te compre… para que seas mi _esclavo…_- Y con vehemencia comenzó a lamer el botón rosado que decoraba el pecho trigueño del rubio. Éste comenzó agitarse sobre su amo.

-¡N-no! Por favor…ahh…- Intentaba detenerlo, pero era inútil. Él ya se encontraba a la merced de su amo.

**Stop.**

Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso…? Observó de nuevo la pantalla, la cual ahora sólo mostraba un monótono color azul. Buscó a tientas sobre la mesa la caja. _La caja… La caja… ¿Dónde está? _En su vano intento por obtenerla, se vio obligado a buscarla con la mirada. La traviesa estaba sobre el televisor, la había dejado allí cuando colocó el video. Se puso de pie y prendió las luces. Para su sorpresa, al parecer el video lo había "conmovido" un poco.

-¡Mierda!- Exclamó con su rostro rojo como un tomate, llevando sus manos hacia su miembro. _¿Cuándo carajo pasó esto…?_ Se preguntaba a sí mismo, a la vez que intentaba calmarse. Se dirigió hacia la dichosa caja. Éste no decía nada con respecto a la película. El envase era de color negro, por lo que mucha información no podría sacar.

_El DVD… _Se dijo a sí mismo y con rapidez presionó el botónde aquel aparato. Éste escupió la evidencia. _Con que es esta la película…_ Reflexionó un poco molesto, examinando el CD que tenía en sus manos. Ahí estaban, el rubio y el moreno decorando el disco junto a las palabras que rezaban "_Acércate un poco más"._

-Yo no alquilé esto…- Murmuró finalmente. Sus manos temblaban de la furia que de pronto se había encendido como el fuego ardía en la chimeneade la película. –Pero estoy seguro que revisé el CD antes de llevármelo- Seguía pensando. Lo mejor en esos casos era calmarse y no quebrar la dichosa película en mil pedacitos. Intentó recordar con detalles…

--

**3:14 P.M., Piso 4, Pasillos, Centro Comercial de Konoha. **

-¡Hey Sasuke! ¿Harás algo en la noche?

-¿Um?- El azabache volteó a ver quién lo llamaba. Sonrió. Era Sakura.

-Um… No lo creo, hoy será noche de descanso.- Opinó el azabache. La ojiverde lo miró extrañada.

-¿Y eso de qué va…? ¿Demasiado trabajo?

-Eso y demasiadas salidas, debo darme un descanso. Demasiado sexo y alcohol puede hacer daño- Bromeó haciendo reír a la pelirrosada.

-¡En eso estoy de acuerdo! Bien si cambias de opinión sabes que puedes llamarme, o llamar a los chicos- Dijo a modo de despedida, saludándolo con la mano.

Él hizo lo mismo.

Era agradable todavía conservar las amistades que tenía desde la secundaria. Era los primeros a los que podía recurrir cuando deseaba salir a algún lado. Pero actualmente salía con sus compañeros de trabajo.

Siguió divagando por los pasillos. ¿Qué podría hacer esa noche? ¿Leer un libro…? No, ya estaba arto de leer formularios y contratos en la oficina. Tal vez alquilar algo. Eso era. Ya una vez tomada su decisión se dirigió hacia el video club con paso ligero. Entró. Era más amplio de lo que parecía y estaba lleno de pasillos con estanterías repletas para elegir. Paseó un buen rato por la sección de terror. Pero nada le llamaba la atención, ya casi había visto todo lo que se encontraba allí. Aunque no lo pareciera, él era un gran fanático de las películas de terror y suspenso. Por lo que hoy en particular, tal vez probaría con una película romántica. ¿Por qué no? Mientras nadie lo supiera… Se dirigió hacia la sección romántica, no sin antes cerciorarse de que algún conocido estuviera allí. Al ver que ni sus vecinos estaban en esa tienda, aliviado comenzó a caminar. Una vez en la sección, paseó su vista buscando algo llamativo. Se detuvo en una en particular. En la tapa se podía observar a una pelirroja mirar el horizonte con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla y atrás de ella un hombre que la abrazaba desde la cintura._"Amor empedernido". _Se veía interesante, pero… tal vez demasiado melancólica. Desistió. Tomó la que estaba al lado de la anterior. En la tapa de esta se veía a una mujer de cabello corto y un hombre abrazándose con fuerza, sonriendo con felicidad exultante._"El Dulce Reencuentro" _ Tal vez demasiado empalagoso. Tomó otra. Esta si era llamativa. Una joven miraba con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios desde su ventana hacia abajo donde un joven pasaba distraídamente por allí. Estaba llena de colores, como por ejemplo el rojo de la pared de ladrillos del edificio donde se encontraba la muchacha y el amarillo de las flores que tenía enfrente, en una maceta. _"Y esa vez, te ví"_ Parecía de esas películas alternativas que rara vez solían darlas en la TV. Sonrió. Sí esa seria una buena película para empezar. Dejó el envase de la película y tomó una de las de atrás, de envase negro. Abrió la caja para asegurarse de llevarse el CD correcto. Efectivamente, el disco tenía impresa la misma tapa que la del envase original, por lo que sin más preámbulos se dirigió hacia la caja. No sin antes toparse con alguien, a lo que su película y la de la persona en cuestión, cayeron como respuesta al suelo.

-¡Disculpe!- Se escapó de sus labios antes de ver con quién se había tropezado.

-Deberías fijarte por donde vas Ototo…-

-¡Itachi!- Exclamó sobresaltado.

-Vaya… que forma de saludar- Comentó tomando su película y devolviéndole la otra a su hermano.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó el azabache molesto, arrebatándole la película de la mano.

-¿Qué crees que puedo estar haciendo aquí?- Preguntó con tono sarcástico y sonriendo prepotentemente. Sasuke no hizo más que mirarlo con molestia. Era común en ellos se trataran así. Era su forma de "quererse".

-Lo que me extraña es verte a ti, en este lugar- Comentó su hermano mayor.

-Tengo una vida, ¿Sabes?…- Dijo con tono cansado. ¿No era suficiente verlo en su trabajo? Siempre que podía, Sasuke evitaba a toda costa cruzarse con su molesto hermano mayor. Tenía la "buena" costumbre de hacerlo quedar en ridículo.

Comenzaron a caminar hasta la caja.

-Ohhh… ¿De verdad? No lo sabía

-¡Ya cállate!- exclamó dejando su película sobre el mostrador. Itachi hizo lo mismo.

-¡Oh vamos! Déjame disfrutar este momento "familiar"

**Bip. Bip.**

La cajera había pasado sus películas por la máquina que registraba el código de barra de cada una. El título de ambas, apareció en la computadora. La cajera rió bajito. Ambos hermanos la ignoraban totalmente, estaban demasiado ocupados en su discusión como para prestarle atención.

-¿Vienen juntos?- Preguntó.

-¡No!- Respondieron al mismo tiempo.

La cajera volvió a su labor.

-…Eso es cosa del pasado…- Continuó Sasuke.

- Por más que lo niegues, los hechos están. Tengo fotos para comprobarlo.- sonrió

- ¿Y qué con eso?

-Algún día valorarás lo bueno de tener un hermano mayor tan sexy como yo…

-Sí, claro…- Comentó con sarcasmo el menor de los Uchiha.

-Son 5$ cada uno…

Ambos sacaron el dinero de sus pantalones y lo pusieron a la vez sobre el mostrador, mientras seguían conversando.

-Créeme. Ya verás cuando necesites algo y vengas a mí llorando…

-Sigue soñando, nunca lo verás de mí…

-¿Quieres apostar?

-¡No!- Exclamó arto.

-Aquí tienen, muchas gracias por alquilar en _"Anton´s Movies",_ vuelvan pronto.

Sasuke tomó su película y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta, mientras que Itachi caminaba serenamente tras el.

-¡Oh Esperen!- Dijo la cajera revolviendo un cajón. Finalmente retiró dos barras de chocolate.

-Cortesía de la casa- Sonrió y se las extendió al moreno.

-Muchas gracias, por ti volvería siempre- Dicho esto, le guiño un ojo y se retiró, dejándole a una sonrojada cajera, algo de qué hablar ese día.

--

-Aniki…- murmuró dejando en cada sílaba una gran cuota de furia contenida. Respiró profundo. Tal vez no había sido intencional… No, viniendo de Uchiha Itachi _todo_ es intencional… Pero ¿Para qué rayos quería que él viera esa película…? Sabía que su hermano era un pervertido y que si fuera por él se subiría a todo bicho que se moviera, pero con esto ya había llegado muy lejos. Aparte él, Sasuke Uchiha era _heterosexual_.

Pero _eso_ no explicaba el porqué de su… _reacción._ ¿Acaso a él ya no le interesaban las mujeres…?

-¡No! Esa no puede ser la razón…- Se dijo a sí mismo. Observó de nuevo el CD. Aquel rubio… Tenía facciones delicadas, eso debía admitir. Pero de todas formas, no podría haberla confundido con una mujer. Aunque su cuerpo era delgado y esbelto, y sus gemidos… ¡Esperen! ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?! Sintió nuevamente el calor cubrirle las mejillas y también su entrepierna.

-¡No otra vez…!- Exclamó llevando sus manos hacia aquel lugar. Apoyo suavemente su rostro sobre la mesa, cerró sus ojos.

Poco a poco, la chimenea se hacía más y más nítida. Y junto con la chimenea, aquella sala también… Sin contar al rubio que estaba atento a cada uno de sus movimientos. Sus ojos zafiro no se despegaban de los suyos. Acariciaba el látigo en sus manos con delicadeza.

-Acércate…- murmuró. Observando cómo temeroso, el aludido se acercaba hacia él. Podía escuchar con claridad como crispaba el fuego a su lado, y sentir su abrasador calor chocar contra su mejilla. El rubio camino unos pasos hacia donde él se encontraba. Una vez cerca, extendió su mano, en la cual llevaba un guante de cuero y tomó el mentón de su acompañante.

-¿Tienes idea… de por qué te compre?- Le preguntó haciendo que en los ojos zafiro que lo observaban, se reflejara la duda. Su mano había comenzado a acariciar suavemente una de sus mejillas.

-N-no señor…- Habló el muchacho, su voz era suave pero a la vez podía oírse el miedo en ella.

-Ya veo…- Murmuró sensualmente y decidió actuar. Le sonrió de forma malévola, como si lo previniera de algo, algo que efectivamente iba a suceder. Extendió bruscamente, aquella mano con la que lo estaba acariciando, y lo atrajo hacía sí tironeándolo desde su bata, haciendo que el ojiazul se sentara en sus piernas. Era bastante liviano. Luego esa traviesa mano bajo el hombro de la bata de su subordinado, dejando al descubierto su hombro y su pecho.

-Te compre… para que seas mi _esclavo…_- Murmuró y con un deseo que nacía desde lo más profundo de su ser se dirigió hacia el pezón que estaba descubierto por la tela y comenzó a lamerlo con vehemencia. Podía sentirlo, el pecho del rubio subía y bajaba casi con desesperación, mientras él atrapaba aquel botón rosado con sus labios, dibujándolo con la lengua.

-¡N-no! Por favor…ahh…- Gimió, imploró. Pero de nada iba a servir. Sasuke ardía por dentro y no se iba a detener por nada en el mundo.

_¡Oh Dios mío!_

-¡¡Aahhhhh…!!- Un fuerte gemido escapó de los labios del azabache. Había derramado en sus manos su propia semilla. Abrió los ojos. Volvía a estar en el living de su hogar, con la TV aún prendida, con ese monótono color azul en su pantalla, casi implacable. Estaba sudando. ¿Qué había sido todo eso…? Su respiración no descendía, aún seguía agitado y por extraño que a él le parecía, aún no estaba satisfecho. Observó sus manos… Parecía que todo este tiempo se había estado entreteniendo. ¿Una fantasía…? Pero era tan real… Observó nuevamente la pantalla. Debía terminar de ver ese video. Buscó a tientas el control, se estiró todo lo que pudo y colocó el CD nuevamente en el aparato.

**Play.**

--

-¿Con que _"Acércate un poco más", eh?_- Preguntó furioso, pegándole el envase negro del DVD en su rostro.

- ¿Y qué me dices de _"Y esa vez, te ví"_?- Cuestionó quitándose el CD, que su hermano menor le estaba restregando en la cara.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos. Sasuke con una molestia mucho más notoria que cualquier otra vez que se hayan cruzado e Itachi con una sonrisa que cantaba "Victoria".

-Me agradó la película que escogiste, tiene buena trama…- Comentó Itachi volviendo a los papeles sobre su escritorio.

-Sí supongo que sí…- Balbuceó el Uchiha parado enfrente de su escritorio.

-¿Qué te pareció la que escogí yo…?- Preguntó con curiosidad, alzando la vista y bajando un poco sus anteojos para ver mejor al menor. Intentaba disimular su evidente sonrisa.

-No lo sé, no la ví.

Silencio.

Itachi lo observó unos minutos.

-Mientes…- murmuró con aire triunfante.

-Claro que no- Dijo serenamente. Aparentando no incomodarse por aquella situación, aunque con su hermano allí era inútil.

-Si no la hubieras visto, no habrías venido hecho una fiera hasta aquí… ¿No te parece?

Victoria. Itachi tenía la desagradable cualidad de saber exactamente dónde atacar cuando se trataba de sonsacar algo. En especial en Sasuke.

_¡¡Demonios!!_

-Eso no te concierne, vine a reclamar que me devolvieras la película que _yo_ alquilé…- El Uchiha hizo galera de sus buenos modales, intentando controlarse. Cualquier movimiento en falso lo delataría.

-No la tengo aquí…- Informó el mayor, buscando unos papeles en su archivador.

-Tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto…- Sasuke sabía muy bien las jugadas de su hermano.

-¿Y qué si eso es verdad…?- Preguntó nuevamente con aires de victoria.

¡Oh-oh! Podía oler lo que pronto vendría…

-Quiero… que me la devuelvas

-¿Por qué tanto afán en tenerla…? Puedes quedarte con la mía por cuatro días más…

-¿La alquilaste por cinco días…?

-¿Algún problema?

-N-ninguno…- _Pervertido…_

-Bien, entonces puedes retirarte

-Aún no me has dado la mía…

-Y no la tendrás… A menos que quieras pagar el _precio…_- _¡En horabuena! Ya se estaba tardando demasiado…_

-¿Puedo adivinar…?- propuso Sasuke

Itachi sonrió, se dirigió hacia la puerta y observó el pasillo por su ventana a través de la cortina, no había nadie. Se volvió hacía su hermano. –Inténtalo…

-Quieres quitarme mi sueldo de nuevo… ¿Verdad?

Itachi trabó la puerta de su oficina. Qué inocente era su hermano a veces.

-No precisamente…- Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el menor, lo empujó contra su escritorio, recostándolo y atrapó sus labios casi con fuego en ellos. El menor no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se encontraba sobre el mueble cubierto por besos y lamidas del mayor. Sus manos eran rápidas, en segundos había desabotonado su camisa blanca y recorrían con fiereza cada centímetro de su blanca piel, deteniéndose sobre sus botones rosados. Eso lo hacían estremecer.

-Itachi…- logró suspirar

-Shhh…- Lo calló éste de forma suave, volviendo hacia su pecho, cubriéndolo de lengüetazos y besos. Sasuke se mordía sus labios para no proferir un sonoro gemido, no había que olvidar el lugar donde estaban.

-Maldición…- Murmuró Sasuke pensando en lo débil y estúpido que podía ser. El mayor sólo rió bajito y continuó con aquellos besos que ardían cada vez que tocaban la piel de su hermano. Sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar el pantalón del menor, mientras sus labios seguían bajando. Finalmente infiltró una intrusa dentro de la ropa interior del menor jugando con su falo. Los labios de Itachi desviaron hacia el cuello del menor. Proporcionándole leves mordiscos a éste.

-Mierda…- Murmuró el mayor, llamando la atención del menor. –Alguien viene.

**Toc-toc-toc…**

Silencio.

**Toc-toc-toc…**

Pasos. Cerradura de la puerta.

-¿Señor Uchiha…?- Preguntó un empleado con curiosidad.

-¿Si…?

-Vine a traerle estos informes… Pero debo molestarlo unos segundos hay cosas que deseo explicarle…

-Bien, un momento- acto seguido cerró la puerta. El empleado parpadeó unos segundos, confundido. Se abrió la puerta nuevamente. Sasuke salió por ella con rapidez. Se encontraba un poco desarreglado, la camisa estaba fuera de los pantalones, su cabello estaba más despeinado de lo normal y su rostro mostraba su característica expresión de molestia pero esta vez con las mejillas sonrojadas. El empleado lo observó con una mezcla de perplejidad y confusión en su rostro. Itachi se asomó luego de que su hermano saliera de su oficina.

-Bien puede pasar- dijo haciendo saltar de susto al empleado.

-S-si…- Logró articular y sin más preámbulos entró.

--

_¡¡Estúpido…!! Y ni siquiera me devolvió el maldito Cd… La próxima vez lo tomaré por mi cuenta… Maldito Imbécil_ Despotricaba Sasuke arreglándose en el camino, llamando la atención de los demás empleados por el aspecto que tenía. Todos cuchicheaban cosas ni bien el azabache pasaba por ahí. _Malditos… ¿¡Qué opinan!?_ Finalmente llegó a su oficina.

-¡Hey Sasuke! ¡Qué pinta! ¿Has estado _entretenido_ en el baño?- Preguntó animadamente su compañero de oficina.

-¡Jaja claro que no!- _No precisamente…_

Se sentó en su escritorio, y respiró profundo intentando calmarse. No se había percatado de que en su camino de vuelta tenía el DVD de su hermano en su mano. Había vuelto con el dichoso Cd…

_Cuatro días…_

Resonaron esas palabras en su cabeza e inmediatamente la sacudió. _Estúpido…_ Se dijo a sí mismo. ¿Para qué rayos querría una película porno-gay en su casa…? Aunque pensándolo bien, ni él se creía ya, esa mentira. Acababa de comprobar fehacientemente que _no sólo _era _homosexual _sino que ni siquiera le _molestaba_ estar con su hermano, si era necesario.

_Mierda… ¿Cuándo pasó todo esto…?_ Reflexionaba. Al parecer una parte de sí mismo fue la última en enterarse de ese cambio en su ser. Pero ¿Que más podía hacer…? Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y al parecer no se arrepentía de ello. Suspiró. Mejor seguir con el trabajo. Observó una vez más la caja negra que aún sostenía en su mano. Decidió guardarla en su cajón y cerrarlo con llave. Nadie podría ver esa nueva _debilidad _suya ahí. Y pensar que todo había comenzado por una película romántica…

--

**11:54 p.m. Living-comedor, Residencia Uchiha Sasuke.**

Acababa de terminar su cena. Hacía veinte minutos que había vuelto a su hogar, llamó al delivery y pidió una pizza. No había vuelto con fuerzas suficientes para cocinar por lo que optó hacer lo que él llamaba _"La ley del menor esfuerzo"_ una frase que había escuchado de su viejo amigo Shikamaru.

Estaba inquieto. Y sabía exactamente la razón. Ahora debía aceptar la nueva realidad que estaba viviendo. Pero aún así no se acostumbraba. Decidió distraerse un poco, por lo que prendió la TV. No había nada bueno.

…_en el resumen de las noticias…_

**Cambio.**

…_Pues si tienes un problema, debes llamar al 0600-…_

**Cambio.**

…_¡¡Y ya tenemos al ganador!!_

**Cambio.**

_...Un cuarto de leche, 2 kilos de…_

**Cambio.**

_¡¡¡GOOOOOOOOOOOL!!!_

**Cambio.**

_And wondering what dress to wear now,  
I say a little pray for you…_

**OFF.**

No, definitivamente no había nada bueno. Suspiró. Tenía la mirada perdida, y su mente se había quedado en blanco. Y así se mantuvo por varios minutos. Hasta que la inercia dirigió sus ojos hacia la caja negra. Al regresar se la había llevado consigo, y la había colocado sobre la punta de la mesa. Y allí estaba, expectante en la otra punta, mientras él la observaba de lejos.

El tiempo parecía tener alas, porque según él había posado sus azabaches ojos sobre el bendito envase unos minutos pero cuando miró su reloj de pared, éste anunciaba que era la una de la mañana. Ya era sábado. No había arreglado nada con nadie. Esa noche no se movería de su hogar… ¿Qué más podía hacer…? Nuevamente sus ojos se posaron sobre la caja negra. Parecía que ésta tuviera vida y le gritaba _"¡¡Mírame!!"_ con toda sus fuerzas. Pero él opondría resistencia.

-¡¡No me ganarás!!- Gritó al aire, con enojo en su voz. _Maldición…_ Se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia uno de los sillones negros que había en la sala. Se recostó en uno y tomó una revista. De vez en cuando su vista se desviaba hacia el envase que relucía sobre la mesa. Al azabache le tomó tiempo notar que tenía la revista al revés y que así no leería nada. La dio vuelta con molestia. Ojeó algunas páginas. Nada.

Rebuznó. Se levantó del sillón y fue hacia su habitación. Nunca se había percatado de lo aburrida que podía ser su propia casa. No había nada para hacer. Ordenó unos papeles y varias prendas que tenía desparramadas por ahí. Luego fue a la cocina y limpio los restos de la pizza. Se dirigió al balcón un buen tiempo, y a pesar de que era su lugar favorito de la casa porque le permitía pensar, en este caso no sirvió. El dichoso DVD era más fuerte que todo. Ni siquiera tenía una PC, ya que estaba ahorrando para poder comprarla de una vez por todas, y justo en este momento cuando la necesitaba, no la poseía.

-¡Al demonio!- Exclamó al fin. Se dirigió hacia el living, colocó el Cd en su aparato y adelantó sus partes favoritas de la película.

Se detuvo en los primeros planos del rubio.

-Aahhhhh… M-mi… mi señor…- Gemía con verdadero placer mientras rasguñaba las sábanas de seda. Su esbelto y fino cuerpo se ondulaba de manera hipnotizante. Su rostro estaba más que sonrojado, mientras que el sudor resbalaba de manera sensual sobre su espalda, como invitando a todo aquel que lo viera. Se mordía los labios con ferocidad, pero era inútiles sus intentos. Gemidos, suspiros… Escapaban de sus labios. Y sus ojos, estaban perdidos entre tanto placer. Aquellos ojos zafiros…

Sasuke retrocedía una y otra vez las escenas en que sólo enfocaban al rubio. Él debió ser la causa de su repentino cambio de sexualidad. Y con él _debía_ estar… Sólo con él. Cómo fuese, lo haría todo para estar con él. Pero, ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Detuvo el video. Extrajo el Cd y comenzó a inspeccionar una vez más la impresión en él.

Debajo del rubio había unas letras que rezaban…

-Naruto…Uzumaki- Murmuró observando la imagen de él.

-Así que ese es tu nombre…- Sonrió. Lo haría, conseguiría estar con él a toda costa. Cueste lo que cueste.

_**Continuará **_


	2. ¿Segunda parte?

Los días volaron como las hojas de otoño. Pronto el invierno se hizo notar, tocando todas las puertas de la ciudad e inundándolas de un frío polar indescriptible. Era la época favorita de Sasuke. Él se consideraba de por sí, una persona muy fría. Sólo pocos lograban conmoverlo o tocarle el corazón. Por esa amaba esa estación, ya que se identificaba bastante con ella.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que su habitación se cubriera de pósters de aquel rubio, el cual muchas noches sin saberlo, le había arrancado casi incontables gemidos. Poco a poco, se había hecho un gran fanático de él y de casi todas las películas en las cuales había salido. Para su dicha, todas eran de temática porno-gay. Por lo que podía ver a su rubio, gemir y gritar cuanto quisiera. Pero el azabache sabía que no podría vivir toda su vida de ese modo. Él estaba decidido a _conocerlo_. Verlo en persona, acariciarlo y hacerlo suyo, sólo _suyo_. Pero a medida que el Uchiha comenzó a informarse sobre este famoso actor, se percató de que en todas las películas en las cuales salía, _siempre_ estaba acompañado por la misma persona. Ese tal _Sai._

Sería difícil competir con él, ya que parecía que no se apartaba de Naruto ni un segundo. Pero Sasuke estaba seguro que encontraría la manera de acercársele. Mientras tanto vivía su homosexualidad secretamente feliz. Había aprendido que no importaba qué rayos dijeran los demás, era _su _vida y que sólo a él le importaría todo lo que hiciera. Ni siquiera se tenía que preocupar por Itachi, al fin de cuentas él había empezado todo eso. De alguna retorcida manera debía agradecérselo. Pero conociéndose a sí mismo sabía con certeza que jamás le diría una sola palabra al respecto.

Sus pies lo llevaron hasta una librería cerca de su trabajo, podría detenerse un rato, aún tenía tiempo de sobra. Entró y se dirigió sin pudor alguno, hacia la sección romántica. Comenzó a ojear algunos libros pero nada le llamó realmente la atención. De pronto vio una revista algo escondida entre unas estanterías que estaban a la altura de sus rodillas.

-Romance…- Leyó el título de la revista. La revista porno-gay más reconocida de los tiempos. ¿Casualidad? Umm demasiado imposible. Comenzó a ojearla y para su sorpresa estaba su rubio junto al odioso moreno, ambos exhibiéndose con una remera de red y pantalones de cuero. El título del artículo rezaba _**"Acércate un poco más… ¿Segunda parte?"**_ Al azabache le dio un vuelco el corazón, ¿Harían una segunda parte de su película favorita…? Leyó con entusiasmo la nota.

_Al parecer el aclamado director_

_Masashi Kishimoto no quedó conforme_

_Con la primera película de su reciente _

_Éxito "Acércate un poco más" por lo_

_Que esta ideando realizar la segunda_

_Parte de esta interesantísima historia_

_Entre Ryu-kun (Sai, 23), el comprador por_

_Excelencia, y Kai (Naruto Uzumaki, 22)._

_Una historia que detalla la esclavitud sexual, _

_Desde el punto de vista del esclavo, todo lo_

_Que debe pasar, por lo que debe sufrir y _

_Finalmente: el amor que renace de una relación_

_Tan dramática como la que poseen estos dos _

_Personajes. Los actores que protagonizan este_

_Drama, confiesan estar ansiosos por la continuación_

_Que nuestro amado director, planea realizar. _

_Ansiosos… _repitió esa palabra mentalmente una y otra vez… Debía verlo, como sea, pero _debía_ estar allí. Arrancó sigilosamente aquella página y devolvió la revista al lugar donde la había sacado. Se guardó sigilosamente la página en el interior de su abrigo y salió de la tienda con total naturalidad. Llegó al trabajo con una sonrisa que cruzaba su rostro de oreja a oreja. Lo miraban extrañados. Nunca antes había llegado al trabajo con una sonrisa de total felicidad. Aunque últimamente el azabache estaba acostumbrándose a las miradas perplejas que recibía en la oficina.

-¡Hey Sasuke! Qué Felicidad, ¿Te ha pasado algo bueno…?- preguntó su compañero, al verlo tan alegre.

-Umm sólo que sacarán la segunda parte de mi película favorita…

-¿Ah sí…? ¿Y cuál es…?-Preguntó el peliblanco con curiosidad.

-No te diré, no creo que la conozcas…- Dijo restándole importancia, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta que tenía puesta. Algo había caído al suelo.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡No seas así conmigo! ¡Por lo menos inténtalo!- Insistió su compañero.-Oye… ¿Qué es eso…?- Preguntó con curiosidad acercándose a la hoja de la revista que estaba en el suelo junto a los pies de Sasuke.

_¡Demonios! ¡Me había olvidado! _Pensó con desesperación.

**Riiiing…Riiiing…Rii-**

-Hola oficina… ¿Si?... Oh sí, claro…

Justo a tiempo. Sasuke se lanzó hacia el suelo y tomó la dichosa página. La dobló en cuatro y la metió en su cajón bajo llave. _Que descuidado…_

Observó a su compañero colgar.

-¿Umm? ¿Y el papel?

-Ahh… sólo avisos publicitarios que me dieron en la calle, había olvidado que lo metí dentro de mi abrigo- Dijo aparentando tranquilidad.

-Ahh ya veo. Bueno iré por un café… ¿Quieres?

-Sí, claro. Cortado por favor

-Lo que tú pidas- Dijo de forma amistosa y abandonó la oficina. Esperó un momento y abrió el cajón. Sacó de nuevo la hoja de papel. La desdobló. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el rubio. Esos ojos le decían muchas cosas… Tal vez, podría averiguar algún dato sobre dónde se realizaría la próxima película. Releyó el artículo. Y encontró algo.

_Para más información visitar: ___

_Genial… La revisaré luego. _Se dijo a sí mismo y nuevamente volvió a ocultar la evidencia en su amado cajón.

Los días pasaron sin mucho revuelo. El frío se hacía sentir más y más.

Se abrió la puerta. Y una caja entró en el living en los brazos de su propietario.

-¡Por fin!- exclamó el azabache, colocando la caja sobre la mesa y cerrando la puerta de la entrada. Se quitó su abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero junto a su puerta. Se dirigió hacia la mesa, ansioso. Por fin se había comprado la PC que tanto añoraba. Se dispuso a desenvolverla. Le quito todo el papel y el plástico que la envolvían. Una nueva laptop de color negro, relucía sobre la mesa. Bajó la caja al suelo y comenzó a jugar con la plancha de plástico llena de burbujas de aire, que la cubría.

**¡Plop! ¡Plop! ¡Plop!**

Dejó un momento la plancha de plástico y se llevó consigo la PC hacia su dormitorio. Ya hasta habíapreparado un buen lugar en su escritorio para colocarla. Hizo las conexiones necesarias. Sólo hacía falta esperar al servidor de Internet para que se lo colocaran. Suerte que ya lo había pedido con anticipación, esa misma tarde vendría el técnico y ¡Boalá! Ya tendría todas las comodidades en su hogar. Prendió el esperado aparato. Revisó de arriba abajo todo el sistema operativo de éste. Sasuke tenía habilidad con la electrónica por lo que no le costó demasiado comprobar si su compra había sido de buena calidad. Y efectivamente así lo era. Conecto su celular a la laptop y descargó todas las imágenes que tenía allí. Colocó una de sus imágenes favoritas en el fondo de pantalla. Una donde el ojiazul se encontraba sentado en una silla mirando hacia la cámara con mirada implorante. Sólo cubierto por una sábana, dejando su hombro al descubierto. Simplemente bello. Satisfecho, luego de no poder quitar su mirada en él por unos minutos, apagó su PC. Y se recostó sobre su cama.

¿Cómo sería ser estrella de películas porno-gay…? Tal vez no tan agradable como parecía. Pero… ¿Quién lo diría? Uno podría tener una buena vida haciendo lo que le gustaba… ¿Cierto? Además de que era famoso… Aunque en estos tiempos es una burla ser famoso por esa clase de películas y además no toda la gente podría reconocerte. Aunque por un lado estaba bien. Se debe estar lleno de comodidades… _comodidades que yo no podría ofrecer…_

Tragó saliva. Su garganta estaba seca. ¿Quién podía afirmarle al Uchiha que Naruto Uzumaki un famoso actor se fijaría en un tipo como él…? Bueno… El se consideraba atractivo y como decía el estúpido de su hermano, lo sexy se encontraba en la sangre Uchiha y así, él también lo creía. Pero ese sujeto Sai… Tenía algo que Sasuke carecía y no estaba seguro qué rayos era esa cosa. El odio que le tenía fue incrementándose. Maldito… parecía que ellos se conocían de toda la vida. ¿Qué podría hacer contra el? Ni siquiera sabia si era lo bastante capaz como para competir con el. De pronto su confianza comenzó a flaquear. ¡No! No debía pensar así si él, Sasuke Uchiha, no tenía ese "algo" que Sai poseía, seguramente él tenía algo que al moreno le faltaba… Sólo debía saber qué. Sonrió. Si, así estaba mejor. Ahora sólo le faltaba conocer al rubio y…

**Riiiing…**

El timbre. Ya era hora, estaba impaciente por poder ir a aquella página. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada como un rayo. Abrió la puerta. Había un sujeto con una remera de uniforme la cual claramente anunciaba "Servicio Técnico". Aunque tenía pinta rara… Su cabello era largo y negro, lo tenía amarrado en una coleta. Su piel era aún más pálida que la de Sai, y era decir demasiado, la de este sujeto parecía ser piel de papel. Sus ojos tenían un extraño color dorado, sin contar que estaba delineado de negro y… ¿Violeta…?

Sasuke lo observó un rato. No podía articular palabra alguna. El sujeto lo miraba de manera extraña.

-¿Sasuke Uchiha…?- preguntó arrastrando las palabras cual serpiente venenosa.

-A-así es… ¿Usted es del servicio técnico…?

-¡Bingo! Eres todo un genio niño…- Dijo sarcásticamente entrando al living serenamente.

-Parece salido de un circo…- Murmuró el azabache observando con molestia la confianza que se había tomado el pelilargo.

-¿Y bien…?- preguntó el técnico, indicando donde debía trabajar.

-Sígueme…-Bufó el azabache conduciéndolo hacia su habitación. El invitado observó con una leve curva en sus labios, todos los curiosos pósters que se exhibían en el dormitorio. Y esa sonrisa aumentó al ver el fondo de pantalla que tenía el propietario en su máquina.

-Fanático de Naruto Uzumaki… ¿Eh?- Murmuró el de los orbes dorados mientras tipeaba unos códigos en la PC. Sasuke alzó las cejas. _Vaya... otro "conocedor"… _y no dijo palabra alguna. No era algo que a ese payaso le incumbiera. Aunque para sorpresa de Sasuke, el sujeto se relamió cuando vio una vez más la imagen del rubio en la pantalla. Eso hizo que el azabache se estremeciera de horror. _Demonios… ¡Que asco! _

El empleado colocó un pequeño aparato detrás de la laptop y lo conectó a esta. Realizó algunas maniobras más, antes de terminar.

-Bien… He terminado.- Anunció el sujeto retirándose del cuarto con Sasuke atrás.

_Genial…_ Pensó el aludido buscando las llaves en sus bolsillos para poder abrirle por fin a esa maraña de pelos.

Abrió la puerta, ya había pagado por adelantado así que sólo restaba que esa cosa se fuera de su hogar. Aunque él rompió el silencio.

-Supongo que siendo un gran fanático irás a la premier de la próxima película…- Sus orbes dorados se fijaron en los negros de Sasuke. No sabía ni siquiera cuándo, ni dónde se haría.

-Me extraña…- Murmuró el pelilargo sonriendo con sorna, pudo leer claramente los ojos del azabache.

-Se estrenará el 27 de agosto, en los estudios Ichimura…- Sasuke se sorprendió, ese estudio quedaba sólo a un condado de allí. ¿Tan cerca…? Y con total rapidez el pelilargo se acercó demasiado al azabache, lamiéndole los labios a éste.

-Espero verte ahí…- Susurró antes de voltearse. Comenzó a caminar con rapidez, pero podía oírse claramente su maniática risa. Sasuke cerró la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, limpiándose la saliva de aquella serpiente.

_¡Qué ascooo!_

_27 de agosto… Estudios Ichimura…debo estar allí como sea_.

**09:23 a.m. Jueves, Parque Central, Centro de Konoha.**

Apenas era mediados de julio ¿Por qué los días pasaban tan lento…? Suspiró. El frío era implacable, se decía que pronto nevaría y que finalmente, para disgusto de Sasuke, el calor los aplastaría. Se encontraba apoyado en un árbol, viendo distraídamente como la gente a su alrededor continuaba con su vida. Era curioso notar que en las mañanas pareciera que otras personas vivían por allí. O más bien que el ritmo de vida era más suave y tranquilo cuando uno se despertaba temprano. Ese día le tocaba su franco, pero al no tener absolutamente nada que hacer decidió llamar a alguien para poder compartir un buen momento.

-¿Hace mucho que esperas…?- Volteó al reconocer una voz familiar.

-Sakura…- Murmuró el azabache, sonriéndole.

-Gracias por venir- Dijo la pelirrosada abrazando a su amigo.

-Al contrario… tengo tanto tiempo libre que no sé que hacer con él- Dijo sinceramente, haciéndola reír.

-¡Ojala yo tuviera tu tiempo!- Comentó la ojiverde, mientras comenzaban a caminar.

-¿Cómo te esta yendo?- Quiso saber, sabía que su amiga estaba algo ajetreada con tantos estudios.

-¡Oh muy bien! ¿Sabías que Hinata ya está por recibirse? Será una gran doctora- Opinó alegremente, mientras ambos cruzaban la avenida.

-¿De verdad? Neji debe estar muy orgulloso…- Comentó pensando en su antiguo mejor amigo, hacía tiempo que no lo veía.

-¡Que crees! Nunca lo vi tan alegre jajaja

Y así siguieron conversando por casi toda la jornada. Sakura le había pedido que la acompañara a hacer algunas compras y Sasuke accedió sin problemas. Luego de realizarlas, ambos se dirigieron hacia un bar para almorzar allí. El tiempo sí que volaba.

Hacía tiempo que el azabache no salía así con su amiga, y no pudo evitar recordar algo.

-Oye Sakura, ¿Recuerdas cuando te me declaraste…?

La aludida sonrió con nostalgia.

-¡Cómo no recordarlo! Fueron lindas épocas…- Comentó bebiendo un poco de su soda.

-No recuerdo por qué cortamos…- dijo Sasuke llevándose el tenedor a los labios.

-En esa época era demasiado insoportable- Rió Sakura con naturalidad. –Además tú realmente no estabas interesado en mí- Sonrió, sin rencor alguno.

-Ya veo…- De pronto la imagen de Naruto se le vino a la mente.

-¿Tú crees…?- Comenzó a hablar el azabache llamando la atención de su amiga.

-¿Tú crees que… una persona podría elegir estar conmigo sin ni siquiera conocerme…?

Sakura lo observó unos minutos.

-¿De quién se trata…?

Sasuke posó sus ojos negros, en los suyos esmeraldas.

-Es alguien famoso…

-¿Famoso…?

-Sí… y hay algo más…

Sakura cada vez estaba más preocupada.

-Sasuke no hables así… Me estas asustando…

-E-es… hombre…

Silencio.

-¿Hombre…?

-Sí…

-¿Famoso…?

-Si…

La pelirrosada lo miró fijo.

-¿Eres gay…?

-Sí…

Silencio.

-¿Y por qué te pones así…?- preguntó alzando las cejas.

-¿Eh…?- Sasuke no entendía.

Sakura sonrió. –No te preocupes…

-Es que… yo…creí que tú…

-¿…Me enojaría? ¿Me deprimiría?

-Algo así

-Sasuke… a esta altura de mi vida ya nada me sorprende- Dijo divertida.

El azabache no lograba atar cabos. Estaba tan preocupado de qué diría su amiga que no lograba entenderla. Era a la primera persona a la que le confesaba esa verdad.

-Sasuke, no te preocupes. Esta bien que lo seas, si así te sientes más cómodo, bien por ti- Dijo finalmente sonriéndole como invitándolo a que se tranquilizara.

Luego de unos minutos, sonrió.

-Gracias

-No agradezcas…- dijo moviendo su mano en un gesto de quitarle importancia al asunto. –Y ahora dime… ¿Quién es ese famoso del que te enamoraste…?

A Sasuke lo dejó sin habla la palabra "enamorar"… ¿Realmente lo estaba…? ¿O sólo era una obsesión?

-Se llama Naruto Uzumaki

-¡¿Naruto?- exclamó sorprendida.

-¿Lo conoces…?

-E-es una larga historia…- Dijo un poco acongojada.

-¿Algún resumen…?- preguntó Sasuke realmente interesado.

La chica suspiró. –En resumen, me dejó porque se hizo gay… él iba a la misma facultad que yo, pero cuando comenzó a hacerse famoso por las películas abandono la carrera…

-Ya veo…- dijo pensativo. ¿Sería en la carrera de Bellas Artes el lugar que habría conocido su rubio al odioso de Sai…?

-Se ve que no tengo suerte con los hombres…- murmuró deprimida. Sasuke comenzó a reír.

-¡No te rías de la desgracia de los demás!- Le contestó, aunque su amigo no le hacía caso. Luego de unos minutos la chica se unió a sus carcajadas.

-Pero por ahora no me preocupo…- comentó limpiándose las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos con tanta risa.

-… ¿Se puede saber por qué?

-Porque estoy saliendo con otra persona…

-¿Con quién…?

-C-con… Neji…

Luego de pagar lo que habían almorzado, comenzaron a caminar por las viejas avenidas en las que usualmente solían recorrer en tardes como aquellas. Recordando los momentos que la pasaban juntos y todas las aventuras que vivían con sus demás amigos cuando iban a la secundaria. Llegaron a una pequeña plaza y como en los viejos tiempos se dirigieron a las hamacas para divertirse un rato. Parecían dos niños sentados en aquel aparato, riéndose a más no poder.

-ajajaja… oye, ¿Qué harás con Naruto…?

Sasuke comenzó a pensar todas las posibilidades que tenía.

-Umm intentaré al menos cruzar palabra con él…

-Ten cuidado… La fama cambia a las personas…- Suspiró la pelirrosada mirando al cielo. De a poco la tarde se convertía en noche. El tiempo si que volaba cuando uno se divertía.

Sasuke hizo lo mismo. ¿Cómo sería entonces…?

-Sakura…

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo era Naruto cuando lo conociste?- Su amiga lo observó unos segundos y luego sonrió.

-Cálido…-una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en su rostro. -Él era un chico que haría lo que sea por alcanzar lo que desea… divertido, su sonrisa simplemente te contagiaba- Murmuró volteándose hacia su amigo. –Simplemente encantador- Concluyó.

-Lo dices triste…- Comentó Sasuke observando el semblante de la joven.

-Naruto ha cambiado mucho desde que comenzó con su carrera como actor… Aunque…- Agregó pensativa, aún mirando hacia el cielo. –Comenzó a cambiar desde que conoció a ese sujeto…- El azabache se sorprendió ¿Acaso sus sospechas eran ciertas?

-¿Ese sujeto…?- inquirió.

-Si… me dejó por él, pero todo ese tiempo había cambiado. Comenzó a ser más callado y su sonrisa ya no irradiaba felicidad… Más bien… era como si estuviera sufriendo- Dijo pensativa.

_Sufriendo…_ al parecer todo ese asunto era más serio de lo que aparentaba.

-¿Quién es…?- Sakura observó a su amigo mecerse suavemente sobre el columpio. Torció su sonrisa. No le agradaba todo eso, más sabiendo que antiguo amor aún seguía así. Ella lo sabía.

-Su pareja, con el que aparece en todas sus películas… Sai.- Concluyó.

¡Bingo! ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que su rubio no era del todo feliz al lado de ese, y él podría sacarlo de esa miseria ¡estaba seguro! Sonrió levemente.

-No te preocupes Sakura… -Murmuró Sasuke sonriendo con aire triunfante –Ya verás que conmigo, Naruto estará de maravilla- Sakura lo miró perpleja, para luego sonreír.

-Eso espero Sasuke…

**07:16 am., viernes, Oficina 9, **

**Sector administrativo de la UEC, **

**Centro de Konoha. **

-Sasuke…

-Mmhh…

-Sasuke… ¡Hey!

-¿Qué…?- Alzó la vista. Todo se veía borroso. No comprendía nada. Poco a poco la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos fue tomando su respectiva forma. La oficina. Suigetsu a su lado intentando que se despertara y en frente podía ver claramente a…

-¡Tsunade!- exclamó sobresaltado. Se había quedado dormido sobre el escritorio, y para su desgracia mientras dormía había babeado todo, inclusive los papeles que debía firmar.

-Sí vas a cubrir a tu hermano en su turno procura hacerlo bien Sasuke…- Le regaño la mujer, clavando sus ojos dorados en el profundo negro del azabache.

-S-sí señora…- Asintió el joven acomodando su escritorio. La voluptuosa mujer se cercioró de que el Uchiha volviera a su labor antes de retirarse.

-¿Qué hiciste anoche…? Nunca te he visto dormir así cuando le cambiabas el lugar a Ino…- Dijo sorprendido el peliblanco.

-¿Qué hice…?- Se preguntó el mismo intentando recordar. La resaca lo estaba matando. Sabía que se había quedado con Sakura hasta muy tarde bebiendo en su cuarto mientras cantaban canciones infantiles… _Mi habitación debe estar repleta de botellas…_ pensó entre divertido y adolorido. Parecía que su cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento. De pronto se sintió levemente mareado.

-¿Y bien…?- inquirió su compañero, mientras pasaba varios archivos a su computadora, aún estaba intrigado.

-Es que… ayer salí con una vieja amiga… y nos quedamos bebiendo

-¡Vaya! ¡Tú si que tienes suerte!

-No malinterpretes… sólo bebimos, hablamos de la vida y cantamos canciones para niños…-Aclaró, recordando que Sakura se había sujetado el cabello con dos coletas mientras tomaba de la boca de una botella. Esa noche fue genial. Hacía años que Sasuke no se reía tanto.

-Sí así te encuentras hoy, no me imagino esta noche…- Rió su compañero mientras buscaba unos libros en las bibliotecas que había allí.

-¿Esta noche…?- Murmuró. De pronto esas palabras volvieron a recobrar el sentido. Se había olvidado completamente, esa noche saldría con Suigetsu, Karin e Ino a una disco que quedaba del otro lado de la ciudad.

-Cierto, lo había olvidado…-Comentó refregándose los ojos. –Será mejor que me remoje la cara... Espero poder resistir la jornada…

-¡Hazlo! ¡O sino Tsunade te capará!- Rió su compañero, mientras seguía con su labor.

Ya una vez en el baño, Sasuke se dedicó a refrescarse, lanzándose agua al rostro y remojándose la cabeza. Debía estar despierto ese día… Y todo por cubrir el turno de Itachi.

_Maldito…_

No podía hacer otra cosa, gracias a él había conseguido una entrada gratuita para poder ir a la filmación de su película favorita. Donde por supuesto actuaba Naruto.

-Maldito bastardo… siempre consigue lo que quiere…- Murmuró acomodándose el cabello frente al espejo y recordando esa escena.

**06:43 A.M., viernes,**

**Habitación, Residencia Uchiha Sasuke.**

** Riiiing… Riiiing… Riiiing….**

Apenas el sol acariciaba las cortinas que cubrían los ventanales del cuarto del azabache. Era una mañana aterciopelada, frágil. A pesar del frío, daba gusto caminar bajo ese cielo lila que poco a poco se iba transformando en azul. Pero Sasuke no se encontraba caminando debajo de aquel cielo mañanero exactamente…

**Riiiing… Riiiing… Riiiing…**

El teléfono sonaba y sonaba…

-Mmhh… ¿Quién demonios puede ser a esta hora…?- Murmuró molesto, revolviéndose en su cómoda y calentita cama.

**Riiiing… Riiiing… Riiiing… **

Al azabache le parecía que el timbre entraba por su oído y le taladrara el cerebro, por lo que con una repentina furia nacida desde lo más profundo de su ser, se dirigió a zancadas hasta el living y levantó el tubo.

-¡¿Quién diablos llama a las seis de la mañana? ¡Juro que te mataré ni bien sepa quién rayos eres!

-_Debo admitir que cada día, más me sorprende tu originalidad al saludarme…_

-Debí imaginármelo…- Suspiró Sasuke refregándose los ojos. -¿Qué quieres…?

-_Un pequeño favor, si no es mucha molestia…_

-Sí, es _demasiada_ molestia…

-_Sabía que dirías eso… Por eso tengo mi As bajo la manga…_

-¡Ohhh! Eres todo un genio… ¡Escupe ya! ¿Qué quieres?

-_Necesito que hoy me cubras…_

_¡Oh genial! Levantarme a las seis de la mañana… _

_Qué alentador… _

-¿Y qué me darás a cambio…?

_-Algo que seguramente no podrás negar…_

- Déjate de rodeos…

_-Una entrada exclusiva para ser unos de los pocos espectadores que presenciarán la filmación de "Acércate un poco más"…_

Sasuke se había quedado sin habla. ¿Cómo sabía Itachi que se había vuelto un gran fanático de esa película…? ¿Cómo había conseguido la entrada…? ¿Podría confiar en el bastardo de su hermano?

Y como si Itachi le pudiera leer la mente a su pequeño hermano, contestó…

-_No te sorprendas querido Ototo… Tu cara de pervertido se ve a la distancia… Con sólo preguntarte sobre la película supe fácilmente que te había encantado. Además debes apreciar el trato que quiero hacer contigo, me costó demasiado conseguir esa bendita entrada… Siempre es bueno tener contactos…_

-¿Cómo… cómo se que no me engañarás esta vez…?- Preguntó Sasuke más despierto que nunca. Su última duda aún no había sido respondida.

-_Observa la mesa del comedor…_

Sasuke volteó hacia ella, pudo distinguir un papel. Se estiró lo más que pudo y logró tomarlo. Lo examinó de cerca. Efectivamente era la entrada.

…

_27 de agosto = __**Estudios Ichimura**_

_-__"Acércate un poco más"__-_

_-_**Asiento 16- Fila 3**_-_

…_..._

Nuevamente su hermano lo había dejado sin palabras. ¿Cuándo había entrado?

_-El mismo día en que la estrenan harán la última escena… Realmente ese director sí que está loco… En fin… ¿Puedes?_

Sasuke torció sus labios. Otra vez Itachi había manipulado las cosas a su antojo.

-Esta bien…- Dijo resignado.

-_Ten cuidado con lo que haces… Te informo que sabré si fuiste o no- _dijo a modo de amenaza.

-No te preocupes…- Dijo distraídamente mientras observaba el reloj de pared. Todavía tenía tiempo para bañarse e ir para el trabajo.

-_Gracias hermanito_

Definitivamente lo tenía controlado. Algún día conseguiría adelantarse a los hechos y poder jugarle los mismos trucos a Itachi y cuando ese dichoso momento llegase, se vengaría de todas las cosas que el mayor le había hecho. Se observó nuevamente al espejo. No se veía nada mal. Sonrió. Seguramente ese día muchas chicas lo seguirían toda la noche, pero él sólo le prestaría atención a una sola persona… toda su vida.

La mañana transcurrió mucho más tranquila que en su horario habitual. Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a trabajar de tarde y regresar a la noche a su hogar, pero ese día tendría que buscar algo que hacer ya que estaría libre toda la tarde. No podía dejar de pensar en el rubio, estaba ansioso por verlo. Al menos en persona. Tenía que comenzar a pensar que no sería tan fácil acercarse a él, ya que lo vería como un fanático más. Y el no era eso lo que precisamente quería. Pero muchas personas debían pensar igual que él… No ser vistas como "uno más del montón" por lo que debía pensar bien su estrategia.

_Enamorado…_

Esa palabra resonaba en su cabeza como un eco infinito. ¿Qué sentía por el rubio…? ¿Era amor? ¿Obsesión? No lo sabía exactamente. Lo reflexionaba una y otra vez. Y consideró que él nunca había sentido lo que todos mencionaban como _nerviosismo_ o _ese cosquilleo en el vientre_ que uno debería sentir al ver a la persona en cuestión… Cosquilleo tal vez sentía. Pero no precisamente en su _vientre_…

-Sasuke… Te está sangrando la nariz…- Anunció su compañero, observando como el azabache buscaba un pañuelo en su bolsillo.

-N-no es nada- intento apaciguar, limpiándose por fin la inesperada hemorragia.

-Picarón… ¿En qué estabas pensando?- le preguntó socarronamente el peliblanco.

Sasuke se sonrojó violentamente. –¡En nada!- Exclamó, delatándose aún más.

-¡Oh vamos! No es algo que usualmente te pasa…-Agregó Suigetsu picando su mejilla, haciendo que el azabache se incomodara.

-¡Ya! ¡Déjame!- se defendió contra el ataque de su amigo, picando el abdomen de éste.

_Bien… Eso demuestra que soy _

_Tan pervertido como Itachi…_

Concluyó el azabache abrochando unos papeles que tenía en su escritorio. ¿Pero acaso sólo era atracción sexual? ¿O había algo más detrás de eso? La imagen de esos ojos azul zafiro se le vino a la mente. Tal vez no. Tal vez por primera vez en su vida se había enamorado de verdad… ¿Quién podría negarlo? Sólo él podría resolver ese problema… pero para eso necesitaba verlo. Ahora era esa duda la que lo carcomía por dentro.

Pronto la jornada finalizó con la llegada de los empleados del siguiente turno. Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia la salida reconsiderando la posibilidad de cambiarse de horario, la mañana era mucho más tranquila que la ajetreada tarde. Volteó al ver que Suigetsu no iba a su lado.

-¿Te quedas…?- preguntó sorprendido ¿Haría las dos jornadas?

-Cubriré las horas de Hatake…- Aclaró

-Pero…- Comenzó Sasuke ¿Tendrías fuerzas su amigo para resistir la noche?

-No te preocupes, será por un par de horas, dormiré un poco por la tarde y te pasaré buscar ¿Esta bien?- Sonrió.

-Si lo tienes todo bajo control…- Dijo sonriendo. Estrechó la mano de su compañero y comenzó a caminar para la salida.

_Finalmente..._

Aire puro se respiraba en el aire. Sasuke se había olvidado como se sentía, había pasado gran parte de su día allí encerrado. Comenzó a caminar hasta que de pronto se paró en seco. 

-Veo que has cumplido- Comentó Itachi, mientras se acercaba a su perplejo hermano.

-¿Has venido hasta aquí para ver si realmente te cubrí…?

-No te has dado cuenta todavía…

Sasuke lo miró extrañado. ¿Darse cuenta de qué? Y como respuesta a tal pregunta Itachi revolvió en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y extrajo un boleto. Era la entrada. El menor no comprendía aún.

-¿Acaso crees que confiaría en ti dejándote la verdadera entrada…?

El azabache lo había entendido todo. ¿Cómo era posible…? Había revisado de pies a cabeza ese bendito papel… ¿Cómo es que no se había percatado? Nuevamente la ira comenzó a cobrar vida en el semblante del Uchiha, pero este intentó conservar la compostura.

-Pues tú no confías en mi palabra…- murmuró clavando su negra mirada en los ojos de su hermano mayor.

Itachi vaciló paseando el papel por sus labios. –Debo admitir que no- Sonrió. Sasuke no pudo evitar arrebatarle el boleto de su mano.

-Serénate hermanito…- Dijo suavemente, el menor le dedicó una profunda mirada de odio a lo que su hermano sólo sonrió.

-Nos vemos Sasuke, que te diviertas- Le deseó el pelilargo alejándose de él con alguien en brazos… El azabache se detuvo un momento para examinar al acompañante de turno de aquel bastardo. ¿Acaso era… la cajera del video club? Su hermano no tenía remedio. Bufó y no hizo más que voltearse y dirigirse a casa, debía prepararse para esa noche.


End file.
